Farming Love
by Jkb-hotterthanEdwardsince1990
Summary: Bella and her parents head to a family friend's farm for a month of the summer, and Bella experiences the most exciting summer of her life, while making some freinds and possibly more that she will never forget. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Vacation

Hey Guys!

This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!

I got the idea on a trip I took this summer...

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight Characters *sigh*Jacob *sigh*

**Chapter 1 – Vacation**

"It looks like a desert or something" Stated Bella Swan to the car in general, looking out the window at the vast wheat field before her, as the car zoomed down the highway. "Mmmm"

Said her mother, Renee, looking at the map intently, not sure what she was agreeing to. "It should be coming up soon"

Renee said, looking from the map to the window, then back to the map again.

"What was the house number again?"

Asked Charlie, Bella's father, craning his neck to see the tiny little signs at the end of each driveway and their numbers.

"2795"

Said Renee, glancing at the map again. She turned around to look at Bella, who had quietly pulled out her book (again) and was reading intently, a small furrow in her brow as there always was when she was entirely concentrated.

"For Christ's sake Bella put the book down!"

Said Renee, sounding annoyed

"You've had your head buried in that the whole time-look at the scenery!"

"I was looking before and its pretty similar everywhere"

Said Bella. Renee ignored her, and turned back around to look out the window.

"Its really quite incredible what you can find in your own backyard!"

Renee said excitedly, as if she had forgotten she had made a similar comment minutes beforehand. Bella sighed and leaned her head against the window, the cool glass soothing it. Bella wasn't very optimistic about her parent's vacation choices. She had learned not to get excited about things like pools and sandy beaches, but for things more along the lines of antique shops and museums. Bella wasn't dying for the other-side-of-the-planet type vacation, but something a little more awesome than the price tags in an antique shop would be a welcome change.

This was why, when her mother said

"Here we are!"

In an excited voice, she was surprised to see, at the end of the driveway they had just pulled into, a stall with horses, and chickens running around everywhere.

"They have horses?" Bella thought excitedly. "Are we really staying here?"

Bella asked Renee in awe, excitement edging onto her voice for the first time in hours. "Yes Bella-I told you that you would like it!"

Bella had to bite her tongue. When her mother had first told her a week ago about their plans to stay with family friends she had never met for a month of the summer, out in the country, she wasn't very enthusiastic. Renee had also told her that they had children around Bella's age, which was where Bella really started to dread the stay. Bella was shy, and making friends wasn't exactly her forte.

But this, Bella thought, looking around at the large, beautiful house, and stables in the distance, this could be fun.


	2. Chapter 2: Lupo

Chapter 2 – Lupo

As the three Swans stumbled out of the car, a young and beautiful woman stepped around the side of the house.

"Renee!"

She screamed in delight as she saw Bella's mother. Renee dropped her bags and ran towards the woman, the two of them colliding with a hug. Bella looked to her father with raised eyebrows. Charlie shrugged.

"I'm so glad you could make it!"

Bella heard the woman say as she and Renee walked back to the car.

"Hey Charlie, wow how long has it been?"

The woman said, momentarily letting go of Renee to give Charlie a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"And you must be Isabella!"

The woman said, turning to Bella, who was about to extend her hand for a shake, but found herself wrapped in a bone-crushing hug instead.

"Just Bella please"

Said Bella pulling away with a smile, as she got a good look at the woman. She had a heart shaped face, with billows of soft, caramel coloured hair. She was tall and slender-very beautiful, and Bella guessed she was in her early thirties. Suddenly Bella realized who she reminded her of: Snow White.

"Bella, then, wow, the last time I saw you, I could hold you in one arm."

She said, her voice soft and beautiful, like everything else about her.

"Bella, this is Esme Cullen, my best friend in the world"

Said Renee, pulling Esme into another hug.

"Nice to meet you"

Said Bella with a smile.

"Oh Charlie, she's beautiful!"

Said Esme, turning to Bella's father.

"Hey, I hear your kids aren't to bad looking themselves" He joked.

"They have there flaws, trust me" said Esme, smiling.

Bella smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Come on let me show you around!" Said cried, taking Renee by the hand.

"Bella, why don't you look around too? I think the kids are in the house, they'll be so happy to meet you!"

"Ok" Said Bella, not sure where she was going, but positive it wouldn't be into a house full of teenagers she had never met.

Bella began to walk along the outskirts of the front lawn (which was more of a field than anything else) following a small winding trail. Bits and pieces of her parent's conversation with Esme floated towards her, and she caught some talk of home decorating. As she walked further along the trail, however, she was distracted by the amazing scenery around her. It was much more impressive when outside the car, she thought, spotting a patch of trees in the distance. She headed towards it, wanting to get out of the hot sun, beating down on her relentlessly in the open field.

As she stepped into the trees, she sat down, tired from the sun and the time in the car-it must have been 30 degrees out. She glanced at her watch. Fifteen minutes had passed since leaving her parents. Not wanting to be antisocial, though she longed for time to herself, she turned to get up, but gave a small cry, and fell back again. There, standing in the middle of the path before her, was a dog, more frightening than any she had ever seen before. It stood, its head rising many feet above where she lay on the ground, its sides heaving, as if it were out of breath. Its fur was a reddish brown, and its eyes were black, black as coal. Bella was frozen in fear. The two stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, not moving, scarcely breathing, when it suddenly moved forward. Bella was preparing herself for the worst, closing her eyes tightly, when she felt warm, soft fur under her hand.


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

Bella let out a long sigh of relief, and slowly opened her eyes.

The fur under her hand was soft and warm, thicker than she could imagine. As she took in the huge mass of the animal standing before her, with its long reddish fur, she noticed the creature's eyes. They were long, slanted, black, and beautiful. I

t looked at her with intelligent eyes, and she stared back. Then slowly, as if trying to reassure her that it wasn't going to hurt her, the animal slowly moved his massive head beneath her hand, as if it was encouraging it to pet her.

She smiled, and rubbed his massive head-she was sure that through all that fur the creature could barely feel it. But the animal seemed to be enjoying Bella's soft massage, and rubbed against her, almost knocking her over.

They stood that way for a minute, when suddenly Bella felt him tense against her. A light breeze blew through the trees around them and the animal growled-a terrifying sound that sent vibrations through Bella's entire body.

It leapt from its relaxed position and, with a quick glance back to Bella, it loped, quite gracefully for its size, back into the bush. Just as its furry tale went out of sight, another being walked into the small clearing, this one being human.

Bella gasped as she took in the face of the intruder. It was devastatingly beautiful.

He looked to be about her age, possibly older, and had the most memorable face she had ever seen.

His skin was pale, paler than Bella's even, and he had a hair colour that was quite unusual-a sort of warm copper colour.

He looked at her in an appraising way, but remained silent. "Hello" said Bella quietly. He did not respond to her greeting, but said, "I wouldn't be doing that".

Bella was taken aback by his abruptness, and also by the smooth velvet tone of his voice.

"Doing what?" she asked him, genuinely confused.

"Fraternizing with…animals" he said.

Bella almost laughed but instead said "Why not?".

He looked at her for a long minute, as if deciding something, and then said

"Because _that _was not someone's pet."

"He seems pretty friendly to me" said Bella stubbornly, though she could sense an undertone to the boy's words.

"Just trust me, don't get too friendly with them-they can be friendly, but they are also some of the most dangerous animals around here" He said.

"What do you mean by they?" Asked Bella, who had noticed that he was using the plural form.

The boy replied "there is a pack of them, they kill a lot of farm animals around here. They are basically the neighbourhood monsters"-he paused, smiled to himself, then continued-"but they just can't be caught".

Bella shivered at the thought of such a large animal hunting near her.

He looked at her for a moment, and Bella saw an emotion playing under his beautiful features. He looked frustrated, she decided, but did not comment.

"I'm Edward, by the way, Edward Cullen."

Bella was shocked. This boy, this quiet, almost rude boy, was related to the gentle kind woman she had met before?

"You're Esme's son?" asked Bella incredulously. He smiled, a crooked smile that was so beautiful that it made Bella blush, and said

"I am."

"He's pretty cocky" Bella thought to herself after her blush had faded.

"So were going to be living…" Bella didn't finish her sentence

"Next door too each other, yes" Said Edward, not looking too pleased about the idea either.

"We should be heading back" he said "Esme maid a big dinner and she's not going to be pleased if it gets cold"

Bella nodded and they began to walk back down the trail.

"So I hear you're going to be here a while"

Said Edward, after about two minutes of walking in silence.

"About a month" Said Bella quietly.

He nodded and looked at the path ahead.

"Have you met any of my siblings yet?" He asked curiously, though never meeting her eyes when he spoke.

"No, I just got here" said Bella, not sure now if she wanted to. "How many do you have?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Too many" He said with a smile. "Actually, I only really have two related to me by blood. That's Alice and Emmett, But then my parents adopted two more kids, Jasper and Rosalie, and they have been living with us ever since. You should know, Alice and Jasper are together, and same with Rosalie and Emmett. They have been for a while."

Bella struggled to take it all in.

"and you?" she asked, unable to help herself.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He smirked, and Bella instantly wished she hadn't asked the question.

"I do" He said, and Bella couldn't help but notice that he didn't look too thrilled at the mention of her.

"Her name is Victoria, she's at the house too."

"I see" Said Bella. "She doesn't really get along with the rest of my family, so it can get a bit tense at times" He said.

"Great" thought Bella, "I'm gonna be such a third wheel. Well, I guess in this case a seventh wheel, even worse"

Suddenly Bella tripped over a branch on the path, but without looking at her, Edward reached out with one arm and caught her before she hit the ground. She jumped as his hand made contact with his skin. A shock ran through her, and she felt that his skin was ice cold. He kept walking without looking at her.

Bella chased after him, and asked "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" he replied in a dull monotone

"Just catch me like that. You weren't even looking at me!"

He sighed.

"I have good reflexes"

Just then, they came out of the clearing and the beautiful house came into view. Bella followed Edward to the door, which he held open for her.

Sounds of music drifted towards her, and Bella recognised the rock tune as "School's Out" by Alice Cooper.

"Thanks" she said awkwardly, as she stepped through the door held open for her.

"How can he be so polite one minute and so rude the next" she thought to herself.

But before she had a chance to answer her own question, a "CRASH" coming from somewhere below broke her concentration.

The crash was followed by a loud curse, and then a low, beautiful, but venomous voice said

"Emmett, if you don't put her down in three seconds-" This was followed by another crash a few seconds later.

"They're gonna be in trouble" Said Edward in a singsong voice, that Bella couldn't help but notice was beautiful, like the rest of him.

Another voice that was louder and deeper than the first said

"Jasper, chill man, she's like, indestructible".

"Emmett you idiot that's not the point its-"

another crash filled the air as Bella was taking off her shoes. Edward waited patiently. Suddenly another voice, this one a woman's, said in a tone that rang with authority.

"Jasper, calm down, Emmett, put Alice on the ground. We don't need any more-"

"Would you just shut up and stay out of this?" said another womans voice quietly.

Bella and Edward made their way down the stairs, both of them listening to the conversation. Edward suddenly froze beside her at this last comment, all traces of laughter gone from his face.

"Shit Rosalie keep your mouth shut" he said under his breath.

"How dare you!" screamed the first female voice.

"Guys, calm down"

Said one of the male voices.

"The girl is going to be here soon, could we at least try to act human?"

Edward opened the last door and said to the room "Actually, she's already arrived."


	4. Chapter 4: Tempermental

A nearly tangible silence met Bella and Edward as they entered the crowded room,

and then it seemed that everyone began to talk at once. A tiny pixie-like girl with short black hair and sparkling eyes that were full of mischief approached Bella with a warm smile.

"Hi! I'm Alice, you must be Isabella-I am so happy to meet you, I can tell we are going to be great friends! I'm Edward's sister by the way."

"Could you call me Bella?" Bella asked shyly

"Of course!" said Alice with a perfect smile

"And this is my boyfriend Jasper" She said beaming at the gorgeous blond boy she had indicated to. He gave her a perfect smile, which made Bella blush instantly, but she was saved from further embarrassment when another girl approached her.

This one was tall and statuesque, with blond locks that waved gently to the middle of her back, and a body that, even through her casual clothes, made Bella instantly self-conscious. Bella silently wondered if her parents had hired models to be her friends.

"I'm Rosalie Hale" she said in a voice smooth as velvet, and with a smile Bella was sure could attract any boy in the world.

"And I'm Emmet!" said a brunette boy from the couch, waving a hand Bella was sure doubled hers in size. He was massive, with brown curls and adorable dimples, but perfectly built just like the rest of them. Rosalie smiled at Bella, then turned and went to sit on Emmett's lap, looking right at home in his arms.

"Won't you sit with us?"

Asked Alice, still standing next to Bella

Bella nodded and smiled, sitting down between them though minding their personal space, and looking around the room for Edward, but noticing that he was no longer present. As if Alice had read her mind she said

"Edward will be back in a few minutes, he's just gone to-"

"To make out with that bitch so that she doesn't leave him" Cut in Rosalie bitterly. Bella was shocked at the anger that had risen to the surface so quickly of such a composed-looking girl.

Alice sent her a withering look, and Bella noticed Jasper and Emmett squirm uncomfortably in their seats, but no one contradicted Rosalie's words.

"I don't understand" Said Bella, honestly curious "What's the matter?"

"Well" Said Emmett, obviously trying to talk so Rosalie couldn't get angrier,

"You see, Victoria can be a bit…." He trailed of, searching for the word

"Temperamental" said Jasper, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Exactly" said Emmett.

"And when things don't go her way, which has been the case more often than she would have liked lately, she sort of…takes it out on Edward" Said Alice sadly

"But why would he put up with her?" Asked Bella, truly confused. "I mean, he seemed so…."

They looked at her with half-smiles, and she felt that she could be honest

"Stubborn" she finished.

"Well that's exactly the problem" Said Rosalie

"He's crazy about her, and he's too stubborn to admit that it's not working out for them. It's obvious to the rest of us but I mean, he's not going to give her up, even if it drives the rest of us to insanity." Rosalie shook her magnificent head, and finished by lying it on Emmett's shoulder in a resigned sort of way, while Alice and Jasper merely looked at each other knowingly. Bella was just in the middle of thinking about how perfect both couples were together, when a beautiful voice called down the stairs

"Hey kids-Its dinner time!"

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"She insists on calling us kids even when I've been taller than her since Carslisle-"

Alice hastily cut him of. "Since you had your growth spurt a few years ago" She said, looking at him with weary eyes.

Bella had not missed the slip up-who was Carlisle? She thought

"Oh. That's who" She said quietly when they entered the kitchen a couple minutes later.

A beautiful man, who looked much too young to be a father of such mature children, was walking around the kitchen in an apron, looking like the god of all chefs. He was tall, he was blond, and he was more handsome than any movie star Bella had ever seen. Bella looked at her mom who had sat down at the counter nearest her and whispered "And I used to think Jamie Oliver was good looking" Renee smiled, knowing exactly what Bella meant, and Bella could have sworn she saw the corner of Carlisle's mouth twitch, as if he were suppressing a laugh.

"There is no way he could have heard that" She thought, as she watched him move around the kitchen with incredible grace.

Bella shook her head, trying to stop her imagination from running off.

"Just because he's good looking doesn't mean he has superpowers too" She thought to herself.

The atmosphere in the kitchen was relaxed and happy, with Rosalie and Emmett standing close together and laughing at Emmett's jokes, and throwing in a kiss when they thought no one was looking. Alice and Jasper moved in a way that suggested they were physically unable to move away from each other, while Renee and Esme had the distinct air of two best friends reunited. Carlisle made pleasant conversation with Charlie, who to Bella's surprise was actually looking like he was enjoying himself. The incredible scents, wafting from the food Carlisle was making were incredible, and Bella felt peaceful instantly.

"I'm just going to run to the bathroom" She said to the room in general.

"Oh, let me show you where it is" Said Alice, eager to help

"It's alright" Said Bella honestly "I'm sure I'll find it, besides, I don't want you to have to wait"

Not looking entirely convinced, Alice went back to Jasper, and Bella headed for the stairs. She couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful décor around the house, and took quite the detour in getting to the bathroom. She was just walking past a closed door when a voice caught her attention. It was beautiful, clear, but in that low, dangerous tone.

"Edward, that doesn't explain you showing up half an hour late with her after telling me that you were just going for a run!"

"What the hell do you think we were doing Victoria, I wasn't gone for half an hour, and I just met her, do you think were having an affair or something?!?"  
"Maybe that's exactly what I think" said Victoria, and Bella almost snorted.

"How am I supposed to know that you've never seen each other before, you're parents are family friends." Edward cut her off "Do you actually think I would go for that little…girl-with you around?"

Bella might have been offended elsewhere but she new in comparison to the rest of his friends, and even his family, she was far from beautiful. This last comment seemed to ease Victoria's anger slightly, and Edward, sensing a chance at redeeming himself, kissed her. Bella, not wanting too see more than she already had, crept quietly to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5: Victoria

Quietly closing the door behind her, Bella faced her reflection in the small, elegant mirror hanging above the sink in the bathroom. She didn't like Edward, this much she knew, but she couldn't help but feel a little put down by his comments about her. "You weren't meant to hear them" she thought to herself "Its not like he said them to your face" but Bella had always had an annoying habit. Her anger and frustration seemed to have a direct link with her tear ducts. And right now, Bella was frustrated. She watched helplessly as her eyes filled with tears and did not try to stop them as they came dripping silently down her face. After a moment, she suddenly thought about how pathetic she would look to someone watching from outside, and wiped her eyes. "No" she actually said out loud "This is going to be fun". And with that she left the bathroom, forgetting that she had actually wanted to go in the first place.

Downstairs, the atmosphere in the kitchen had changed incredibly quickly. The easy, relaxed feeling was gone, and it seemed that no one wanted to make eye contact. Bella looked around for the source of the disturbance, and almost let out a little cry when she saw the girl leaning against the counter, playing with a piece of Edward's unusual hair. She was beautiful. Almost painfully. "Just like Edward" thought Bella. She had amazing hair, it was a bold red, but natural looking, and so wavy it almost curled. Her skin was pale, but there was no looking past her eyes, for in all their beauty, they were a cold black.

"Ahh Bella!" Said Carlisle upon spotting her. "Have you had the pleasure (Bella noticed him wince slightly at the word) of meeting Edward's girlfriend Victoria?"

He indicated to the girl who looked away from Edward at the sound of her name and her eyes met Bella's for the first time. Her black eyes seemed to pierce Bella's like a knife, and Bella looked away quickly. "Nice to meet you" Bella muttered quietly, trying to look at Victoria's face without meeting her eyes. Victoria actually snorted, and said nothing in reply. There was a tense moment, in which, Bella was sure, everyone was wondering if it could actually be possible that someone could be so rude. Emmett broke the silence: "So Charlie, we going to the playoffs this year or what?" Even Charlie, who was usually entirely absent when it came to understanding social cues, picked up on this one, and talk turned rapidly to sport, while Bella and Edward made brief eye contact. Bella was expecting some sort of annoyed or angry look, but was surprised when there was a softness in his eyes as he looked at her, standing slightly alone, in the over-crowded kitchen. However, Bella's view of the Greek god look-alike was suddenly blocked by the back of a head full of red hair. Victoria was re-stating what was hers, and Bella turned away from the couple, helping Esme put the finishing touches on the table. After a few minutes, everything was ready, and everyone sat down, tucking into Esme and Carlisle's delicious cooking. "So tell us Bella" said Esme in her soft, kind voice "Do you know how to ride horses?" The truth was Bella had not ridden a horse in years. Her riding lessons had stopped short after a small accident she had had when she was younger, that involved a broken arm and a very over-protective Charlie. Bella smiled a little at the memory, but replied "It's been a while, but I'm sure I can remember the basics." "Excellent" Said Emmett, clapping his hands together. "We can go after lunch then, you need to see more of our backyard". Bella laughed, but then asked seriously "Do you have enough horses for that? I only saw a couple when we came…" "Oh we have quite enough to go around" Said Carlisle, then looking pointedly at Rosalie "Don't we Rosalie?" Rosalie blushed slightly, but held her magnificent head high, and turned to address Bella "Nobody will stop bugging me about the fact that we have so many horses. Just because I bought three of them in the same two weeks." Bella didn't want to calculate how much this family must spend on the up-keep of their horses alone. The amount was bigger than any money she would ever have.

"Do you have other animals?" asked Renee, looking from Rosalie to Esme with a slightly amused look on her face. Alice answered this time "Oh yes, we have sheep, goats, too many chickens, three dogs, and enough mice to keep the cats happy. We had a cow but Edw-" "But she died last summer" Said Jasper quickly, cutting of Alice mid sentence. Bella saw the two of them exchange a look full of meaning.

After about a half hour more at the table, Rosalie led Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Bella to the pristine stables. Edward and Victoria had opted to stay behind, to everyone's relief. "You say you have mice…" Said Bella doubtfully, looking around at the perfectly organised tack room. Alice laughed, a beautiful tinkling sound, and said "oh they're in her somewhere, otherwise the cats would starve. We don't feed them, so they must be eating something" Bella laughed, and copied Alice as she took down a saddle, bridle, and blanket from the hooks on the wall. Once everyone had their tack, they went to meet the horses. Bella gasped as she looked around the stable, noticing the beautiful, sleek build of all of them. They ranged in colour, one a pure black, one brown with a white star, one a pretty grey….Bella was overwhelmed.

"You can take Cleopatra" Said Alice, taking Bella's warm hand in her cold one, and leading her to a beautiful tan coloured horse, with a brown mane and forelock. "Are you sure?" Asked Bella doubtfully, looking at the muscles that were quivering noticeably beneath the skin of the beautiful, but almost intimidating creature. "Of course!" Said Alice, laughing again, "She's the gentlest one we have – she's actually Esme's.

"And you're sure Esme wont mind?" Asked Bella doubtfully as Alice undid the latch on the stall door, fastened the bridal to the horse's head and lead her into the centre isle.

Alice just shook her head and smiled. She handed some equipment to Bella, said "tack up!" and seemed to dance back to her waiting horse.

Bella turned doubtfully to Cleopatra, but found that she remembered a surprisingly large amount from her old lessons. The group was ready shortly, and one by one they lead their horses into the pasture.


	6. Chapter 6: A Talk

**Hey everybody! Sorry my updating habits are so scattered, it's been a while since I've had a chance to work on this story but keep reading! I have a vague idea of where I'm gonna go with this but if anyone has any suggestions about characters or events or anything please let me know! **

**I love you if you review! **

Riding with the Cullens was a memorable experience, to put it lightly. Emmet and Jasper were in constant competition over who could ride faster, jump higher etc., and Rosalie

and Alice had a sort of routine worked out where they would switch horses every now and then without dismounting, and without stopping the horses movement. Bella had

decided not to enquire as to their circus-like abilities. She was starting to wonder about this family's true past, as there must have been a notable series of events leading them

to where they were at the present time, but she did not question, at least out loud, the fact that they all seemed to possess almost supernatural skills at everything that they

did. Besides, how would she phrase a question like that? She could almost imagine the look on Rosalie's face if one day she asked "do you guys have twenty-four chromosomes

or something?"

But Bella was pulled away from her thoughts by Rosalie, who at that moment had said her name.

"So Bella, do you think you're going to have fun here?" she asked with her perfect smile. They had slowed to a walk now, as the boys galloped up ahead of them, yelling and whooping the whole time.

Bella laughed at one of Emmets particularly loud whoops, but was forthcoming in her answer.

"I hope so, but I feel like there is a lot of" she paused "stuff" she paused again "that has, you know, gone on before we got here."

Alice looked impressed at Bella's analogy of the situation, but Rosalie looked a little bit startled. However she quickly put her smile back on and said "Well, Bella, to be honest

with you, there has been a lot of "stuff" going on…sometimes there are issues between us, I'm sure you can imagine, such a big family living under one small roof (Bella winced at

the word small. She hoped that Rosalie might never see _her _house back in the city) but I really hope that our little drama" (she winked at Alice) doesn't effect you badly."

"You mean with Edward and Victoria right?" asked Bella.

"Well, especially them."

They rode in silence for a few seconds, and Bella looked around at the glorious landscape yet again. They were passing through an open field, heading towards a patch of trees

in the distance. Bella could see the now tiny figures of Emmet and Jasper approaching the tree line.

Alice seemed to take this silence as her queue to speak

"Bella, you should know, Edward hasn't always been…well, the way he is now. Victoria has really changed him, and I think we all know that it is for the worse."

Bella nodded, she could imagine how someone like Victoria could negatively affect others.

"And well Bella, we were sort of hoping that once you got here things might ease up a bit. You know, guests might break the tension, distract everyone for a bit."

Bella nodded, not entirely sure where this was going but eager to keep up.

"But it seems that Victoria is not exactly thrilled that you're here" Said Rosalie "we had no idea that she would be, or even could be, so rude to our guests"

"So Bella" said Alice, now looking directly at her "We were sort of wondering if, well, maybe after you two get to know each other a bit more, you could, you know, talk to Edward. Maybe try and distract him from Victoria a bit."

Bella was in shock. They wanted _her_, plain old Bella, to try and, what was the word they used, distract, Edward, from his supermodel girlfriend?

"What do you mean by distract?" Asked Bella, having a clue what it might mean but really hoping that she was wrong.

"Well you know…" Said Alice, giving Bella a wink

Bella's eyes widened and Rosalie laughed. "No silly" said Rosalie, looking from Alice to Bella "We're not asking you to flirt with Edward, that would be disastrous, but we were

just hoping that you might show him that there _are _other nicer, prettier, girls out there that he hasn't even met yet.

Bella noticed that Rosalie had just called her prettier than Victoria.

Ok…

"Well" said Bella "I'm not sure I entirely understand what you want me to do but ill try."

Rosalie and Alice beamed at her

"But I'm not making any promises" said Bella seriously "I think Edward might actually _dislike _me, so I don't know if I'm the best one for this job, but I can try"

"That's all were asking for Bells" Said Alice.

"How do you know people call me Bells?" Asked Bella in wonder. Not even her friends at home called her that.

"Do they?" asked Alice with a mischievous smile.

And with that she galloped off after Emmet and Jasper.

About and hour later, after Emmet had been thoroughly soaked in a muddy river, which had been pre-empted by a wrestling match between him and to Bella's immense surprise, _Rosalie, _which had ended in a different sort of wrestling that it had started as when he tried to pull her onto his horse, the five content teenagers had put the horses back in their stable and had trooped back into the house.

"What happened to you?" Asked Esme, when she had spotted Emmet covered in mud and Rosalie looking like she had just escaped the bush.

"We had a wrestling match"

Esme shook her head and rolled her eyes, though she was smiling, and took Bella by the arm.

"Why don't you and Alice go and unpack Bella's things while those two go clean up?" she asked, leading her, followed by an excited Alice from the back of the house through to the front door, where the car was nearby. "

"Oh, yes Bella I'd love to see what clothes you have!" Said Alice enthusiastically.

Bella, though glad to spend time with Alice, was a little self-conscious at the idea of her seeing Bella's wardrobe, or lack there-of. It had not escaped Bella that all the Cullens were dressed exceptionally well, and that her clothing looked plain and cheap next to theirs, but she nodded and smiled. Who couldn't love Alice's enthusiasm, even if it meant a little embarrassment?

So, taking Bella's arm from Esme, Alice marched her to the car, full of purpose, until she realized that it was locked. She turned to Bella. "you stay here while I find your dad ok?"

Bella laughed at the idea of Alice approaching Charlie and asking for the keys to the beloved car, without ever having spoken to him before, but nodded.

Alice smiled and ran, with the grace of a cheetah off to find Charlie. Bella leaned against the side of the car and closed her eyes and looked towards the sun, enjoying the feeling of its rays on her face. She was however quickly startled out of her momentary bliss by a rustling in the trees nearby. It all happened so fast she could have imagined it, but Bella could have sworn she saw the shape of something huge, moving through the trees. She stared at the spot, waiting for something to happen and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Bella!" Said Alice laughing, as Bella heaved a sigh of relief.

"I got your dad" she said smiling, and Bella noticed Charlie for the first time, who was standing behind Alice, with an odd look on his face.

"Hey dad , you ok?"

Charlie didn't answer for a second, but continued to stare at Alice, then gave a little jump of his own and turned to Bella.

"Never better!"

Bella glanced at Alice who shrugged, and then said  
"So do you think you could open the car?"

"Oh right" said Charlie, with-drawing his keys from his pocket and opening the trunk. Alice looked in eagerly, and shock quickly crossed her face.

She turned to Bella

"Is that all you brought?!?"

Bella nodded and Alice shook her head. She then grabbed Bella's heavy bag out of the trunk, in such an effortless manner that Bella had to wonder how she did it. Charlie, who had been in the process of offering to lift the bag for them, quickly closed his mouth.

"Thanks Charlie, we've got it from here" She said, then grabbing Bella's arm, she said "We have a lot of work to do" and then dragged her off to unpack.

Charlie stood blinking in the sunlight for several minutes, watching the retreating figures of his daughter and her new friend, before shaking his head like a dog trying to rid it's ears of water, and closed the trunk.

**So waddya think? **

**R & R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bedknobs and Broomsticks

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Hey Everybody! **

**So there's a bit of a change in the story…I switched it to being told from the first person. I'm sorry if people have a problem with it but I was having trouble writing from third about Bella, when Twilight is in first. Hope it doesn't mess you up too much-I think its better :) **

**Enjoy!**

**And Please R & R!!!**

Chapter 7

Alice and I walked swiftly through the garden, Alice carrying my bags the whole time and not seeming to mind one bit. We arrived at the beautiful guesthouse within five minutes

of leaving the car, but in the afternoon heat and the speed that Alice was walking, I was already sweating slightly. I had still not yet seen the house, in which we would be

spending the next month, and therefore, when it came into view, the mere outside walls took my breath away. It was a beautiful warm yellow, not at all like that puke-ish colour

you see on the grimy townhouses back home. The windows all had a small black iron balcony attached to them, not meant for walking on, just for show, and the flowerboxes

attached to them were overflowing with red flowers. I was in love with the place in seconds.

Alice grinned at the look on my face. She opened the door and we stepped inside. I was so busy trying to take in everything at once that I caught my elbow on the doorframe.

Rubbing the spot fervently while Alice chuckled at my natural clumsiness, I dutifully followed her through the pristine yet homey interior. It was decorated in a sort of European

style, maybe French or Italian, and the entire place was bright and spacious. I followed Alice up a flight of beautiful wooden stairs, and into the bedroom my parents had left

unoccupied. Alice told me it was not as large as the master, but had its compensations.

"Like what?" I asked, doubtful that it could get any better than it already was.

"Well" said Alice "Why don't you look out the window"

I pulled back the curtain slowly, to reveal one of the most beautiful views I had ever seen. My room backed right onto the forest we had been riding through earlier, and it

stretched for miles into the distance. Scanning the horizon, I caught sight of the mountains, looming in the distance. I didn't say anything as I breathed in the warm air, but could

only think of the places natural beauty.

Alice let me look for a couple of minutes, while she impatiently fiddled with my beds golden bedknob, but finally pulled my head back through the window. Looking around the

room, I noticed most of the furniture was beautifully painted in pastel colours. The walls were an unobtrusive lilac colour, and the bed was queen-sized - more than double the

size of my bed back home. The bedspread was a swirling lilac and white combination, matching the walls perfectly. However, further appreciation of the perfectly ironed sheets

went out the window as Alice dumped my suitcase onto them, smiling as always as she did so.

"Lets see what you've got!" she said, more excited than she had been all day, which was saying something.

Sighing, I clicked the latches on the trunk and opened it, Alice peeking over my shoulder eagerly as I did so. She quickly dragged me out of the way, and began pulling out the

messily folded clothes in frenzy, arranging them around the bed at the same time. I watched, half amused as her excited expression started to droop into disappointment. By the  
time the bag was empty, her expression had gone to down-right appalled.

She turned to me, all signs of a smile gone from her face for the first time since I had met her, and said:

"Bella"

That one word was enough to tell me I was in trouble, but she didn't stop there. She seemed to be trying to find the words to describe what she was feeling, and it took her a

minute to do so. She then began to speak, choosing her words carefully as she did.

"Bella Bella Bella, I have been told, on several occasions, that I am obsessed with fashion and that other people should be aloud to choose what they want to wear and how

they are going to wear it".

I nodded, not surprised

"But"

She continued

"We are friends already Bella, and I just _know _that we are going to be even better friends by the time you leave"

I was a little confused to what she was getting at.

"But Alice, what do wardrobes have to do with friendships?"

She smiled, and looked at me for a long time

"Everything" She answered finally.

I was still a little miffed, but decided not to push the argument.

"So Bella" Alice began, a new tone detectable in her voice

"Yes?" I asked, totally unsure where this was going

"Can I take you shopping?"

The glint in her eye was a little startling, and in another situation, I would have laughed, as it almost seemed to be a joke that was overdone, but with the Cullens, I thought,

everything about them _was _a little exaggerated.

I considered her offer. I didn't exactly hate shopping, like some people did, but found it to be a bit of a waste of time.

And time had suddenly become precious to me here-did I really want to spend time in a mall, when I had surroundings like the ones at present? Not only that, but my parents

would definitely have something to say about it. My mom believed that shopping for clothing excessively while traveling was the best way to wreck a cultural experience.

I had never really believed her, but I still wasn't jumping to go.

However, a little voice nagged me in my head, telling me that this meant a lot to Alice, possibly even more than she was letting on. I looked into her eager expression, and new

my answer had been formed already, without me consciously agreeing to it.

"Ok Alice" I said.

It was now my turn to grin at_ her_ expression. She actually got up and hugged me at that. Her little stone body was cold against mine and rock hard.

"But Alice" I said as she pulled away, "you're gonna have to convince my parents"

"Oh!" said Alice, looking a little taken aback, but up to the challenge

"That shouldn't be a problem"

A while later, Alice and I were still in my bedroom and I had just finished re-packing my bag (Alice had suggested I just toss the whole lot of it, sorry, how big was this trip going to be?).

Alice had begun to tell me the story of when she had taken Jasper on _his_ first shopping trip, and the two of us were sitting on the bed, laughing our heads of as she spoke. The

story involved two cops, a parrot and a pair of tight leather pants, and Alice had tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks, when without warning, the bedroom door burst open.

I gave a squeak of surprise as Victoria entered the room. Her harsh but beautiful red hair was a shock against the room's soft colours, and both Alice and I sobered up instantly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little giggle-fest but I have been asked to call you for dinner"

She spoke loudly, her voice matching her hair perfectly: beautiful but intimidating.

Her eyes remained on Alice as she spoke, ignoring me entirely, and I was on the verge of sticking out my tongue at her when she turned to me, and gave me the iciest look I had

ever seen, delivered in a way that was not as forgettable as those seen on soap operas.

Alice however was nice enough to cut in at this moment, and said "wow Bella, I had no idea it was already so late!"

I nodded in agreement and the two of us got off the bed slowly.

Victoria rolled her eyes, but left wordlessly, leaving the door wide open.

I looked at Alice, to see how she had taken to Victoria's amiable company, and found her to be looking at me, probably thinking the same thing I was.

"I think the witch forgot her broom wherever she came from, maybe she could go back to find it and disappear forever."

We stood in silence for a second, then burst out laughing, falling back onto the bed as we did so. After a few minutes of Alice's continual verbal abuse of Victoria, we felt our

presence was needed at the table, and the two of us left the guesthouse with linked arms, still chuckling.


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner and Drama

**Hey Everybody!**

**Hope you like this next chapter-Keep reading! **

**I know that it's not as quickly paced as some stories, but we need character development people!**

**Enjoy, and PLEASE review!!!**

Chapter 8

Alice and I were warmly welcomed back into the kitchen by all but Victoria and Edward, and once again delicious smells of food wafted through the air around me. The second Alice saw Jasper, she gently let go of my arm, and took his hand instead, the two of them looking deep into each other's eyes. I wasn't jealous or anything, but I wish I knew what it was like to feel so connected to someone. Even in the short time I had spent with them, I was able to tell that all the couples on this particular farm had immensely strong bonds, and all of my previous relationships (romantic or not) seemed to pale in comparison. But before I had time to dwell further on that topic, Rosalie asked me to help her set the table, which I did happily. I couldn't help but notice how impossibly graceful Rosalie's movements were as she moved around the table, laying down the napkins. Every movement she made was worthy of a ballerina. I was just taking soup bowls from the counter and bringing them to the table when it happened: The first of two significant events that night. I had been darting around the table, trying to avoid walking directly passed Victoria and Edward, who were having their own little conversation, when one of the soup bowls I had been holding escaped my grasp.

Emmett, who had been standing more than two feet away from me, managed to snatch the bowl out of the air before it hit the ground. He appeared not to notice my startled expression as he gently placed the bowl on the table. My eyes must have been playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn that a meaningful look passed between Emmett and Rosalie as he did so, but it was probably just one of the many they shared with each other throughout the day. Emmett grinned at me, noticing my eyes lingering on him, then turned back to Rosalie to continue the conversation they had been having prior to the incident, which had occurred entirely in the space of about 10 seconds. Of the others in the room, only Jasper and Edward seemed to have noticed any disturbance. I saw Edwards eyes flash quickly from Emmett, to me, roll his eyes, and then turn back to Victoria. Jasper however was looking at me intently, and he did not look away when I met his gaze. I felt a blush beginning to spread across my pale cheeks, but it suddenly vanished. In fact, any curiosity I had had over the Cullen's slightly odd behaviour seemed to float out the window. So Emmett had good reflexes. The guy probably spent hours working on them anyways.

I turned to Esme, who said we could sit down for dinner.

I was entirely oblivious to the whispered conversation between Alice and Jasper as I ate.

An hour later, dinner was finished, but we all remained around the table, the adults deep in conversation, and Jasper and Edward in an argument over Formula One racing.

I didn't even know what that was. I was leaning back in my chair, my stomach once again stuffed by the Cullen's delicious cooking, thinking lazily about how I would have to be careful not to over-indulge so much if I wanted to fit into the car when we finally went home. That was when I noticed Edward watching me, his beautiful face intent on mine. When our eyes met, my heart skipped a beat (where the _hell _did that come from?) but he turned away without a word, a frustrated expression playing on his brow. A natural lull occurred in the room's conversation then, and Esme looked around at us with a kind expression. Carlisle put his arm around her and she smiled at him, before saying "Why don't you guys watch a movie?"

"Yeah we should!" Said Alice loudly, and Charlie seemed to snap out of a dozed expression that had been present on his face for the last twenty minutes. Could my father have a little crush on Alice Cullen? I almost snorted at the thought.

"Come on Bella!" Said Alice, taking me in one arm and Jasper in the other. She turned to the others. "You coming?" she asked. Rosalie and Emmett nodded and rose to their feet. Edward was getting up too when he was pulled back into his seat by Victoria. I rolled my eyes, but Rosalie went a little further than that.

"What, now he isn't aloud to watch movies?" She challenged incredulously. ("Not something I would do", I thought to myself, "But Rose looks like she can handle it")

"Maybe Edward isn't interested in watching movies with_ you_" snarled Victoria, her eyes lingering on me for a fraction of a second before snapping back to Rosalie.

"I'm pretty sure he'd rather be watching them with us than with you. At least we don't bite people's heads of when we're frustrated."

Victoria looked outraged, but said in a dangerously low voice:

"Well you see Rosalie, Edward is my boyfriend, meaning he wants to spend time with me, and that he finds me attractive, as opposed to maybe, hmmm, yourself?"

I wasn't able to read Rosalie's expression for a second, and I thought maybe she would just drop it, but was wrong. Rosalie had too much pride, and it appeared that Victoria's comment had struck a nerve.

Had I blinked, I would not have seen it happen, she moved so fast. But the sound of Rosalie's hand making contact with Victoria's cheek was unmistakably painful, and apparently Rose had more strength that it seemed, as she almost knocked the other girl out of her seat. At this point, the adults, who had been in a sort of trance, watching the scene, seemed to snap out of their reverie, and to my intense shock and embarrassment, my mother said with unmistakable firmness, "Bella. Come with me right now please, I need your help with something in the kitchen"

I was completely astounded, but obediently followed my mother into the kitchen, wondering what on earth I could have done this time.

In the kitchen, my mother turned to me, and I realized it was the first time I had spoken to her since we had arrived this morning. Wow! I couldn't believe it's only been a day that we've been here considering how much has happened.

She turned to me, completely serious, and she placed a hand on both of my shoulders.

"I need you to make me a promise" She said, gently but firmly.

Not what I expected, but I nodded.

"You have to promise me that if you are ever with the Cullens, and there is a problem like the one we just witnessed, that you will…remove yourself from the situation. Immediately."

My mind was working a mile a minute to figure out what was going on, but I couldn't make sense of anything. I looked at my mother questioningly.

"Bella, they are very nice people, but I have known them a very long time, and the children have a bit of a…temper…problem. I wouldn't want you to be involved in a fight you had nothing to do with."

I knew I wasn't getting the entire truth, but my mother had a habit of snapping at people when she was insistently questioned, and I didn't want to add to the tension any more. So I quietly said "Ok mum" and turned to go back to the table, but before I could, there was a

"hey Bella?"

I sighed and looked at her, wondering what now

"How are you liking it here?"

I shrugged, thinking of a good answer. I finally said "Its not what I expected, but its good"

She nodded and smiled, and I was again making to leave, when she said "Could you help me clean up in here? I think Esme and Carlisle would really appreciate it."

_Liar _I thought, but I began to pick up various dishes from around the room and stack them neatly by the sink, my mind working overtime. It just didn't seem like all this tension was because of Victoria. In my gut I knew there was something going on, some secret here that the Cullens, and possibly my own mother, were in on.

But what was it?

After a few more minutes, the kitchen door swung open, and Alice, Jasper and Emmett came in. "Thanks for cleaning up!" said Alice as soon as she took in the room's now spotless appearance

"No problem" Said Renee from the sink, where she was working on getting some dried sauce off of a pot.

"Were watching Monty Python" Emmett said excitedly "Wanna come?" I looked at Renee hopefully, who nodded in consent, and I said "sure!"

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other:

"Race you there?" said Emmett, a gleam in his eye

"you're on"

The two of them were out of the room before I had a chance to blink. Alice laughed, a little uneasily, but took my arm again and the two of us made our way to the very modern basement, complete with plasma T.V. and sound system.

When we arrived (the Cullen's house was big enough that it took us more than a couple seconds to get from one part to another) Emmett and Jasper were arguing about fair play, and Alice took control of the remotes. I noticed that there was only one couch in the room, meant for four people, and wondered how the seating would work out. The lights dimmed as the movie started (I was beyond impressed by the houses technology at this point) and the credits began. I felt slightly awkward being there with the three of them: Alice was wrapped in Jaspers arms, and Emmett looked strangely out of place without Rosalie near-by. I wondered where she, Edward and Victoria had got to, but Emmett interrupted my thoughts. He seemed to have noticed the fact that I was standing awkwardly next to the couch, not sure where to sit, and patted the seat next to him. I raised my eyebrows, but he just smiled, and I hesitantly sat down, careful not to touch him, as I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. Don't think though, that I had got used to the fact that I was living with a group of people who would not have been out of place on a runway – even without Edward, who affected my hearts pulse for reasons I couldn't understand, I was nervous to be in their very presence. The part of Jasper's face that I could see was, well, beautiful, and Emmett's grin when he invited me to sit next to him was, well…hot.

What was the matter with me?

Since when did I think like this?

I tried to focus on the movie, and I had been barley succeeding, when Rosalie and Edward walked in, with somewhat similar expressions on their faces. I looked behind them, expecting to see Victoria as well, but Edward quietly closed the door behind him. Rosalie looked indignant, and Edward frustrated, though he had a pensive air about him as well. He actually smiled at me when our eyes met, and as I was in the process of moving off of the couch to make room for Rosalie, I almost fell over.

Rosalie smiled quickly at me before sitting next to Emmett on the couch, and the two of them were speaking very quietly, as he massaged her shoulders, Edward and I were both without seats. Noticing the problem, Edward grabbed a huge pillow from behind Emmett, and tossed it on the floor in front of the couch. He sat down on it, trying not to block the view of the screen as he did so, and for a second my breath caught. He expected me to sit next to him? There was obviously enough space… I took my chances. Why not get to know him better if he was willing to be nice? After all, I had a mission from Alice and Rosalie….

I sat on the pillow next to him hesitantly, as if waiting to be thrown off, but far from it, he raised his arm so it was resting on the couch behind me.

Oh my god

I gulped, and I saw Jaspers eyebrows disappear into his hair behind us. What if Victoria walked in? He was probably just telling his siblings a secret message or something, I thought. It's not like he would do that just cause.

I turned my attention back to the movie though, not wanting to make the tension any greater than it already was. However, about half an hour later, Rosalie asked us to pause so she could put on a comfier pair of pants, and disappeared upstairs. As soon as she left, Emmett turned to Edward and said "Where's Victoria?"

Edward rolled his eyes

"Esme gave us a little lecture about behaviour in front of…guests…(was it just me or did his eyes rested on me pointedly for a second) and she went home"

Emmett grinned.

"I love Esme"

Edward used his free elbow to jab his shin and Emmett winced.

"Jokes bro, I'm just saying….its nice to chill without her sometimes"

I'm sure Edward new this was an understatement, but he just shrugged. I couldn't help but notice the fact that he had not moved his arm from behind me, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was bi polar.

I knew he didn't have his arm _around _me, that's for sure, but the fact that it was mere centimetres away from my skin….

Rosalie returned in a pair of silk pyjama bottoms, and we un-paused the movie. Edwards arm did not come any closer, nor did he move it, but he kept it where it was until the movie ended, and after a quick "g'night" we went to bed.

That night, I dreamt.

_I was walking through a dark forest, with a huge wolf by my side, unsure where I was going, but not at all afraid. The animal had a calming affect on me, despite its alarming appearance. Suddenly a tree branch cracked and I looked up to see Edward, perched on a branch watching us. What was he doing in a tree? When he and the beast made eye contact, it snarled loudly and Edward hissed, like a snake almost, back at it. Just as the two began to move towards each other, the dream ended. _

**Ohhh I wonder what that could be??? **

**I seriously need ideas for this story guys, I mean, I have a basic plan worked out but still…**

**PLEASE REVIEW even if you don't like it - and thanks to those that did!**

**xox**


End file.
